


Modern Cinderella

by shiro_yuu



Series: IwaOi Week 2017 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_yuu/pseuds/shiro_yuu
Summary: Iwaizumi had a one night stand with a stranger and the only thing he can remember about him are his bouncy bangs.IwaOi Week 2017:Fairy tale/Anomaly





	Modern Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> Almost over, guys. Almost over.  
> Also, I'm writing on my phone because my pc charger is almost dead, so that's why there's so many mistakes. Please, let me know if you find some.

Waking up after a party is always an unfortunate thing for Iwaizumi. He always wake up with a hell of a hangover and barely remembering what had happened on the night before. Courtesy of being friend with Matsukawa and Hanamaki. So if course that this time wouldn't be any different.

“Fuck…”, Iwaizumi grunts to himself when he first tries to open his eyes, a painful headache smashing his head.

Iwaizumi rolls back to under the blankets, because it's dark, warm and cozy and he doesn't want to leave the bed. He knows that he needs to get up, because even though it's Saturday and he doesn't have classes, he still needs to clean his dorm and do his laundry for the week. But his head is truly killing him right now.

“Why do I do this to myself?”, Iwaizumi asks to the silent room, his voice hoarse.

It takes him a while, but finally Iwaizumi sits up on his bed, looking around with his eyes half-closed. His back is itching a lot, but it hurts like hell when he tries to scratch it. 

“What…?”, He frowns, getting up to walk to the mirror on the wall, turning around to see that his back is looking like a warzone. There are red lines all over his back, some shallow but most of them pretty deep. “What the actual fuck?”, Iwaizumi frowns to his own reflection, turning around to look at his bedroom.

It's quick to him to find what he's looking for. There are not one, not two, but three used condoms discarded near his nightstand. Yep, he got laid last night and apparently his partner was a cat.

Iwaizumi frowns, because said partner is nowhere to be seen. He walks to his living room and then to his kitchen, but no one is there. The bathroom is open and he can see that it's also empty. There's no note or anything anywhere on his house that indicated that someone was there at any point on the night before.

“So you got laid with a ghost?”, Matsukawa asks later that day when they are at their favorite restaurant having lunch.

“How can you ask me this absurd with such a straight face?”, Iwaizumi frowns.

“First of, there's nothing in me that is straight and I'm offended by your insinuation.”, Matsukawa frowns and Hanamaki snickers by his side. “And also, it's a pretty valid question.”

“Ghosts don't use watches.”, Iwaizumi says, showing the watch he had found on his bathroom when he went to take a shower.

“Oh. It's a pretty nice watch.”, Hanamaki says, grabbing the watch to inspect it.

“Yes. And as much as I wish I could just forget about bouncy-bangs ghost, I can't keep his watch.”, Iwaizumi says, eating his fries.

“Bouncy-bangs ghost? He has a name now?”, Matsukawa asks, reaching over the table to catch some of Iwaizumi’s fries too.

“It's the only thing I can remember. His bangs bounced a lot when he… well, I have scratches on my chest too.”, Iwaizumi mumbles, his cheeks slightly pink.

“Oh! Wow. Bouncy-bangs must be really good at what he does if you have scratches all over your body and three used condoms on your floor.”, Matsukawa analyzes.

“And I can't remember a single shit of it.”, Iwaizumi sighs.

“Well, we need to find your modern Cinderella because of the watch, right? Maybe if we can find him, you'll have a rematch.”, Matsukawa smirks.

“How? It was a costume party and I don't even remember his name.”, Iwaizumi says, slapping Matsukawa’s hand when he tries to steal some more fries.

“We should start by going to Kyoto.”, Hanamaki says, staring at the back of the watch. “Kyoudai, to be more precise.”, He says, turning the back of the watch to Iwaizumi.

“‘Kyoudai, 2017/01/15, #1, Congratulations’? What does that means?”, Iwaizumi asks.

“Well, we'll have to go to Kyoto to find out.”, Matsukawa smiles and Iwaizumi can't decide if he's happy this his friends will go with him or terrified.

It takes them almost three weeks to finally find a day where all three are free to travel down to Kyoto. 

More than five hours of train ride and at least one extra hour of being lost, they finally arrive at Kyoudai. Hanamaki and Matsukawa are way more excited than Iwaizumi to find the guy with bouncy bangs, because now that he come to think about it, isn't it extremely weird that he had travelled to the other side of the country to give back a watch that had left extremely early without leaving any notes?

“C’mon, let's go to the reception and ask about the watch.”, Hanamaki says, dragging Iwaizumi across the campus by his wrist.

“Keep your eyes open to bouncy bangs.”, Matsukawa advices. 

They enter the reception, walking straight to the counter where a smily lady greets them. Iwaizumi shows her the watch.

“Oh. Isn't it the watch the volleyball team won when they won the championship?”, She asks to her coworker.

“I believe so.”, The young man answer.

“Oh, thank you. Is there a way that I can go to the gym to try to find the owner?”, Iwaizumi asks with a small smile.

“Sure, dear. It's behind the main building, you can cross it from inside.”, The woman smiles, giving the watch back.

“Thank you, Miss.”, Iwaizumi smile and they walk out of the reception.

“Leave to your pretty green eyes to make people do what you want.”, Matsukawa snorts.

“That's exactly why you two are my friends.”, Iwaizumi retorts, crossing the building, his heart starting to race.

“Good that you know that it's all because of your eyes and not because of your horrible personality.”, Hanamaki says, looking around to see if he can find bouncy-bangs before they reach the gym.

They can hear the sound of shoes and balls against the floor even from a couple meter away and Iwaizumi can't decide if he's relieved or if he hates the fact that the team is inside.

Iwaizumi stops by the door, looking around to see if he can find the said guy with bouncy bangs or if someone recognizes him. He can feel his heart hammering his chest and there's cold sweat running down his now healed back. He doesn't know why he is so nervous, though.

“I'm sorry, can I help you?”, A tall guy with deep voice asks, walking towards them. 

“Oh, hi.”, Iwaizumi greets with an awkward smile. “Sorry for interrupting your practice. I'm Iwaizumi Hajime and I'm looking for someone.”

“Don't worry, it still hadn't started.”, The man says. “I'm Ushijima Wakatoshi, the captain of the team. Who are you looking for?”

“Oh, nice to meet you.”,Iwaizumi says softly. “Actually, I don't know his name. I met him in a costume party and he forgot his watch.”, Iwaizumi shows him the watch. “The lady in the reception said the watch is from the volleyball team, so I was hoping to meet him here.”

“What's the number on the watch?”, A small guy with red-ish hair asks him.

“The number?”,Iwaizumi asks, looking the back side of the watch. “1?”

“No,no, sorry I didn't explained.”, The ginger smiles gently. “there's a number on the closure.”

“Oh.”, Iwaizumi exclaims when he turns the watch to see the closure. “I haven't seen this… huh, it's a 3.”

“That's Oikawa.”, Ushijima says and Iwaizumi blinks. Oikawa. Now the ghost has a name.

“Eh? The great king lost his watch? Why is he like this?”,the ginger sighs.

“He's not here now. He went out some minutes ago.”, Ushijima informs and Iwaizumi sighs defeated. 

“Oi, Bokuto!”, The ginger yells to the silver haired guy that is practicing his serves on the other side of the gym. 

The guy slams the door against the floor one last time before turning to them. “Yeah?”

“Where's your boyfriend?”, The ginger says and Iwaizumi feels his heart sink. So this is why Oikawa had left without saying anything. He has a boyfriend.

“He went to the cafeteria with Daichi and Oikawa.”, Bokuto answers and Iwaizumi will end up having a heart attack if things keep going up and down like this.

“Well, there you go.”, The ginger smiles. “It'll be easier to find Kuroo, though. Really tall, black ponytail, cat eyes. Oikawa is with him.”

“They were using our jacket too.”, Bokuto says, walking to them while pointing at the white jackets on the bench. “And you'll probably hear Oikawa whining or Kuroo laughing eighty meters before actually seeing them.”

“Can you talk like that about your own boyfriend?”, The ginger one asks.

“Yaku, he's my boyfriend, I need to acknowledge and accept his flaws. Kuroo laughs like a hyena and I love him this way.”, Bokuto calmly explains and Iwaizumi can hear Matsukawa and Hanamaki snorting behind him.

“Thank you.”, Iwaizumi says and they all say goodbye before walking out of the gym.

“OK, black ponytail”, Matsukawa mutters to himself as they walk back to the campus.

The campus is full of people since it's lunch time, so its not exactly easy to find people. But after searching for about ten minutes they hear a loud laugh that sounds pretty much like a hyena coming from their left. They look at each other with wide eyes, quickly changing their direction.

Iwaizumi sees the white jackets after a couple minutes, three of them. The one on the right being used by someone with short brown hair, the one on the left by someone with a high and long black ponytail and the one in the middle with fluffy brown strands that bounce as the guy walks.

“Oikawa?”, Hanamaki calls before Iwaizumi could even think about giving up and the three guys stop and turn around.

The things Iwaizumi notices on the quick seconds after their turn are: Kuroo really does have cat eyes, Daichi seems tired of life and Oikawa is too pretty to be fair.

“Yes?”, Oikawa asks, his warm chestnut eyes finally falling on Iwaizumi and his face turns pink when he recognizes him. “Oh! H-Hi!”

“Hey…”, Iwaizumi awkwardly smiles, feeling his face heating up. They walk the small distance between them.

“I...I wasn't expecting to see you here.”, Oikawa says, his pale skin being all pink now.

“Yeah, you… well, you forgot your watch in my bathroom.”, Iwaizumi says, showing the watch.

“Oh god. And you come here to give it back! I'm so sorry!”, Oikawa quickly says, and Iwaizumi can hear his teammates snorting. “ I left in a rush because I was already late to take the train back to Kyoto. I'm really sorry, Iwa-chan.”

“Iwa...OH!”, Iwaizumi exclaims, his eyes widening when the memory comes back.

_”Can I call you Iwa-chan?”, The guy dressed with an alien kigurumi asks._

_“If you kiss me, you can call me whatever you want.”, Iwaizumi answers and the guy giggles._

“I only remembered that I hadn't asked for your number when I was on the train already.”, Oikawa lifts his shoulders.

“Oh, it's OK.”, Iwaizumi smiles softly, because the guy is cute.

They state at each other in silence, because now that Iwaizumi had solved all the mystery around the watch, he doesn't know how to proceed.

“Well, anyways.”, Kuroo says, extending his hand to Matsukawa. “hi! I'm Kuroo Tetsurou. What's your name?”

“Matsukawa Issei. Nice to meet you.”, Matsukawa answers, chuckling as he holds Kuroo's hand.

“Awesome to meet you. Do you like volleyball? We have this awesome volleyball court here. Wanna see? Or perhaps our labs. We also have pretty great views from the rooftop.”, Kuroo says while shaking Matsukawa's hand.

“The view would be great.”, Matsukawa answers, still chuckling.

“Awesome. This way, please.”, Kuroo says, gently pulling Matsukawa by his hand to away from Iwaizumi and Daichi do the same with Hanamaki, who is also laughing.

“Ask him to a coffee.”, Daichi says to Oikawa in a fake whispered tone.

“To a coffee? Ask him to marry you, he's hot as fuck.”, Kuroo says, already walking away.

“Oh god, I hate them.”, Oikawa sighs, facepalming himself. “I'm so sorry for that.”

“It's OK..”, Iwaizumi chuckles. “But I would accept a coffee.”, He says with a smile.

Oikawa only giggles in response.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe the week is almost at the end. I hope I can see you all tomorrow for the last day!  
> Talk to me on [tumblr](http:awishmaster.tumblr.com) if you want to!!!


End file.
